marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine (Yost Universe)
covered skeleton, razor sharp adamantium claws | team = | wxm = all | voice = Steven Blum | other = MAU }} :Wolverine is from the Non MAU series. '''Wolverine', also called Logan, is an Canadian who is part of the . After the disappearance of and Logan took it upon himself to rebuild and lead the X-Men. Biography Logan's early life is unclear. At some point he had his bones covered in has claws. He later joined the X-Men at the . He became very close with the other X-Man . She saw him as a father figure and may have had a crush on him, probably because the two were so alike and she did not get along as well with the other members of the team. Unfortunately he was constantly coming and going, much to the irritation of Rogue. He also had feelings for , which she returned somewhat much to the anger of her boyfriend . Logan and Scott would develop a rivalry for Jean's affections. He became known among the students for raising the threat level in the beyond what the students could handle. Logan also became aware of and the . He knew that Emma's school was like Xavier's but she was teaching them to bully others. This was something that few of the other X-Men knew about. Logan intended to leave once again. He said good bye to , , and by capturing them with the Danger Room. He waved good bye to Jean, who waved back, and was glared at by Scott because of it. got him to talk to Rogue, who was upset at his leaving again. He tried to comfort her but she angrily stormed off. He walked back to the mansion intending to say farewell to Xavier and . However, before he could he saw Xavier writhe in pain. Jean was also in pain. Logan ran up to Xavier only to be caught in some kind of explosion. Afterwards he got up looking around. He saw many of the students injured and Scott desperately looking for Jean. Without Xavier the X-Men broke up and went on their separate ways. Logan took a with his stuff on it and wandered the country. He became wanted by the . He encountered somehow and the Colonel became determined to capture the mutant. Over time he lost track of all of the other X-Men. Roughly a year after the explosion Logan fell asleep under a tree and dreamed of the explosion once again. When he awoke he saw several s drive by him, one of which had a little girl in it. They waved to each other as the RVs passed. He then followed them on his bike until they reached a s where the RVs went left. Just as he got to the intersection he heard a whistle and saw an explosion off in the distance. After a few seconds he decided to go to the right. After driving some distance he decided he couldn't just let someone suffer and turned around. He got to the train wreck and found that the RV with the little girl had been hit by the train. Rescuers tried to stop him but he went in anyways. He entered the burning RV and found the girl. Before he could get out he was caught in an explosion. He still managed to cover the girl with his body to protect her. After the fires were out rescue workers uncovered Logan and the girl, . Her father, , decided to help him when no one else wanted to, because he was a mutant. Another RV driver, recognized Logan as being wanted by the MRD and used his phone to turn him in. Randy was disgusted with the thought that the man who saved his daughter would be turned in as a criminal. Randy and took Logan in and RV and returned to their home. Logan's presence in their house caused irritation among their neighbors. Logan was put in Erica's room where he once again dreamed of the events of the mansion's explosion. He woke up and and heard Erica's mother on the phone, then heard a coming. Logan grabbed his Wolverine uniform and left the house before MRD agents broke in looking for him. Wolverine witnessed the agents taking away Randy and his family. He saw that Carl had turned him in. Wolverine tried to stop them but their helicopter flew too high too quickly. Agents tried capturing him with a net and but he escaped. The agents quickly took off in a separate helicopter but this time Wolverine threw the gas canister into the helicopter causing it to crash into Carl's RV and walked away. Logan then returns to the mansion. He searched through the ruins and found an elevator shaft leading into the secret tunnels beneath. He dropped down the shaft and found Beast in . Logan decides to surprise the blue furball and it works. Beast told Logan that he analyzed the ruins. The blast was centered on Xavier causing both he and Jean to disappear. Beast was also unable to find any trace of anything linking the explosion to any person or group. Logan reasoned that then it probably was not the MRD nor . Logan then explained that he came to Beast looking for help. He wanted to rescue Randy and his family from the "Mardies." Beast initially refuses but since Logan rarely asks for help Beast later agreed. Together they hijacked a outside and Logan disguised himself as an MRD agent. He drove to the having "captured" Beast. He talked his way in and entered the garage. He knocked out the nearby guards and the two went in search of the cell block. Beast finds it using a computer terminal and they head there. The two head there to find Colonel Moss having tortured Randy and threatening to do the same to Erica. The two knock out the guards and and Moss. Wolverine then straps Moss into the . Wolverine tells him to leave the family alone and turns on the machine so Moss would not forget. Beast released the captured mutants , , , , and . Wolverine leads them to the hanger where they get into a helicopter and fly off. The MRD attack the copter so he has Boom Boom and Pryo work together to destroy the hanger so no one can follow. The MRD still manages to send two s after them. Dust uses her powers to clog the engines and destroys the jets. The group return to the mansion and Logan takes Randy and his family to a small cabin in the woods where they can hide out for a few weeks until the MRD forgets them. Erica doesn't want him to leave but Logan knows he has to. Logan heads back to the mansion and finds all the formerly captured mutants gone and on their own. Beast informs him that the MRD will just keep capturing mutants, so Logan proposes that they reform the X-Men. ( ) With this in mind Logan and Beast set out to find the former members of the team. Together they cleared part of the ruins so that they had a base of operations and can use the stolen MRD helicopter to travel around. They found that the threatened Senator so the two went there to protect him. They may or may not have known that was going to be at a rally with his . Kelly unveiled a robot to defend against mutant attacks called the . It was activated and found Rogue hiding in the crowd and went after her. Warren III changed into his Angel costume and flew to defend her. He picked her but and tried to fly away but was shot down. Beast grabbed the two and Wolverine jumped on the Prowler's back and started clawing at it. He eventually repositioned the Prowler's laser to fire at its back destroying it. Meanwhile Angel assumed that the team was back together but Rogue was quick to point out they were not. Rogue walks off and Wolverine follows. He tries to get her to join his team. She refuses as she does not want him to abandon her again and she storms off. Logan then tracks Scott to a rundown where he is wallowing in self-pity. The former leader has let himself go, his place is a mess, and he does not seem to care about anything. Logan berates him for his current state so Scott blasts him through the wall ending Logan's attempted recruitment. Logan returns to Beast's lab where the furball found some of the others. Kitty Pryde has disappeared, Peter Rasputin refuses to leave his family again, and parents would let him talk to the X-Men. Logan initially thinks that they have the brotherhood beat until Warren III comes in and tells them that Rogue joined the team when they attacked Warren II. Logan and Beast go to where the parents refuse to let either one talk to their son, despite Bobby being eighteen. Getting fed up Logan busted into the house and got Bobby to follow, after angrily telling the parents to deal with the fact their son being a mutant. Bobby then told them that Kitty was on a boat to , a nation under the rule of Magneto where mutants are openly welcome. Logan found the boat and Kitty jumped aboard. The now doubled X-Men return to the mansion to find Rogue in the lab. Beast leads the two younger members away so Logan and Rogue can be alone. She tells them about the attempt to assassinate Kelly as she is no killer. She wants to be an X-Man again. The team suited up and headed towards a owned by to help Kelly. When they near the location Rogue tells them that things are already starting, so Wolverine has Shadowcat phase the helicopter into the building. The X-Men, except for Beast, drop down to protect Kelly while the MRD started shooting at them. During the melee shot the helicopter causing it to go down, and Warren III witnessed Rogue fleeing. Wolverine noticed that none of the Brotherhood were there and realized that the X-Men were being set up. He assumed that Rogue was just a pawn. A caught the X-Men attacking the MRD guards sending the image out to the world. Wolverine cut a hole and the X-Men escaped, after Iceman froze the hole so no one could follow. He realized that Rogue is not with them and turned to get her back. However, Warren III pulled up in a , they got in, and drove away. Later, they all watched a broadcast of Kelly telling the world that the will pass with the president's help. Wolverine went outside to see Warren III who informs him that Rogue was not captured by the MRD. Wolverine believes that Rogue is blaming herself for their set up and ran off, not knowing that Rogue was willingly done it and actually joined the Brotherhood. Warren III then reminds Wolverine that his actions were just like Xavier's. ( ) Logan then discovers where Rogue's loyalties are and decides not to go after her. During this time Warren III decides to use his father's money to rebuild the mansion, with Warren II thinking that it was a normal prep-school. The team finds who he starts working on . Logan then moves him around to repairing the , , and finally Danger Room. Emma Frost comes to Logan with a proposal, she gets to join the X-Men and she will find Xavier. Logan initially does not trust Emma as he knows her past. The other X-Men know they need her as she is the only one who can run Cerebro. After a brief run through of the new Danger Room features Logan puts Forge back on Cerebro. After the repairs are made Logan calls Emma. She activates Cerebro and finds Xavier on the island of , which is ruled by X-Men nemesis and Xavier's former friend Magneto. Logan believes Magneto caused the explosion and kidnapped Xavier, even though Beast denies since there is no proof to that theory. Logan maked another attempt to recruit Scott. This time he came while Scott was sleeping and told him about Xavier's location. Scott then agreed to join the team. They both returned to the mansion and suited up. They headed toward the Blackbird that Forge had been working on. Beast wanted to wait but Forge was brought along to make sure the jet stayed airborne. Emma entered and mocked how Logan needed Cyclops' help. The Blackbird arrived at Genosha seemingly unnoticed under the constant repair of Beast and Forge. They sneak into and notice the entire place is covered in . The team splits up and look for Xavier or Magneto. Wolverine tried several doors until one seems to melt away. He was then thrown into it, through the opposite wall, through the floor of the next room, and almost into a wall of spikes. Magneto entered and revealed that he had been throwing around Wolverine's adamantium skeleton. The other X-Men entered but fail to defeat the master of magnetism. Iceman did succeed in taking off his helmet and Emma almost stopped him psychically but Magneto defeated them all. Magneto berated Wolverine for acting so recklessly and Wolverine eventually revealed that he just came for Xavier. Magneto realized that Wolverine was overreacting and released the entire team and lead them to Xavier. Xavier had been found a week earlier on the coastline in a coma and his former friend had been caring for him. Still angry, Wolverine thought Magneto was just keeping an eye on someone he was afraid of. Beast interjected and asked to take Xavier home with them. Magneto allowed this since the X-Men are his children, then made an offer to make Genosha their home. Wolverine refused and the team left with Xavier. They put him in a special chamber hoping that would help. Just then they heard the voice of Xavier just before a vision of their leader appeared. Xavier stated that he woke up twenty years in a dark future. Xavier shows them the future he woke up. It is a desolate place where the cities lie in ruin and large roam around searching for mutants. This future is apparently caused because the X-Men broke up and Xavier charged Logan with leading the team. Logan did not think he fit the role but Xavier told him he had to. Upon hearing this Scott tried to leave but Xavier convinced him to stay. After the vision disappeared Wolverine told the team the world needed them. ( ) Alternate Versions In an alternate future Wolverine was killed, most likely by Sentinels. He was buried outside the Xavier Mansion, where his tombstone used his code name rather than his real name. When Charles Xavier woke up from his coma he ran right past Wolverine's grave, among those of the other X-Men. Relationships Jean Grey Logan has feelings for Jean Grey, which seems to be reciprocated in some capacity. However, Jean's boyfriend Scott Summers complicates things. Scott and Jean are involved and Logan respects Scott enough to let them be. But he still cannot deny feelings for her. Rogue Rogue views Logan as a father figure, and possibly has a crush on him. This is because she sees a lot of himself in her and thinks of him as family moreso than any of the other X-Men. She's always upset when he leaves. She was greatly upset after the X-Men disbanded and Logan went off on his own. She refused his after to rejoin the team he was building as she could not follow someone who was not there. She went off with the Brotherhood of Mutants and set the team up. Logan thought she was coming back, and when the attack was over cared for her safety. Initially he thought the Brotherhood had set her up, but later learned, probably through Warren III, that she had actively participated in the deception. He then refused to try to get her back. Erica Erica is the young daughter of Randy and his wife. Logan saved her from a train wreck and her family repaid him by taking him to their house before the MRD came. She stayed very close to him while he was healing, even though her parents did not want her to. When he awoke he pulled out his claws and almost hurt her but she seemed completely unafraid. She was quick to defend him against Colonel Moss when he captured her and her family. After they all escaped and Logan took them to a reclusive cabin Erica did not want Logan to leave. She wanted him to stay and protect her. But she made him realize that the world needed the X-Men so he gave her a hug and headed back. Cyclops Logan and Scott do not like each other. This is because both have feelings for Jean Grey and Jean has feelings for both of them. Scott gets angry any time Logan or Jean shows anything for each other. After Jean's disappearance both took it badly but Scott took it worse. When Logan first tried to recruit Scott he berated Scott for doing nothing since, which Scott responded by blasting him out the window. When Logan tried again he threatened Scott with his claws, then used Xavier's location to recruit him. This time Scott agreed. When Xavier of the future contacted the team Scott could not handle the thought of Logan leading the team instead of him, but Xavier convinced him to reluctantly stay. Colonel Moss Moss hates Wolverine. Wolverine seems to hate Moss. The exact reason has yet to be revealed. What is known is that Moss will do anything to capture and/or kill Wolverine, even torture innocent children. Moss has three marks on his face which may be caused by Wolverine. Powers All of Wolverine's bones are covered in the indestructible metal adamantium. He also has razor sharp adamantium claws. These claws can cut through just about any substance. He has a healing factor which allows him to heal from any wound, such as after he retracts his claws. This makes him virtually indestructible and unbeatable. He also has heightened senses that he uses for tracking. Weaknesses Because his bones are covered in metal he is vulnerable to magnetic forces. This makes him almost completely useless, and much of a liability, against the master of magnetism himself: Magneto. Personality Logan is a loner. He feels more comfortable doing things his way on his own. This causes friction between him and those who care for him. He rarely asks for the help of others. So he and everyone else were reluctant with the idea that he was going to lead the X-Men. But he does have a strong sense of responsibility. He always does what he feels is right even if he is not the right person for the job. At times Wolverine can get extremely aggressive, to the point where he enters into a berserker-like rage. This is noticeable when he begins growling in battle. Background Wolverine is voiced by Steven Blum who also voices . In a long history of Marvel products Blum also voices Wolverine of , Wolverine and Venom in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, Wade Wilson and Senator Kelly in X-Men Origins: Wolverine game, , , , , , and of , Wolverine in , Wolverine of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, Rhino and cops of Spider-Man 3, Vengence of Ghost Rider, Wolverine, Venom, Rhino, and A.I.M. troopers in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Jason Stryker in X-Men: The Official Game, additional voices in , Wolverine and Omega Red from X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Bullseye, Matt Murdock, and various voices in The Punisher, and Wolverine in X-Men Legends. In the comics Wolverine's real name is James Howlett, he then lost his memory and used Logan. However, this has not yet been established within the series. This version is possibly the same as the Wolverine of due to the events of and . Logan's rescue of Erica in the train wreck is reminiscent of a similar scene in Wolverine's origin story where he saved a young child from an explosion by covering the kid with is body, and was found later by rescuers. Logan's story arc in the first episode was influenced by Han Solo's story arc in ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope''. External Links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *James Howlett (Earth-80920) at Marvel Database *James Howlett (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men)